jojofandomcom-20200222-history
King Crimson
・クリムゾン''Chapter 587: Gold E Requiem (2), p.3'' |engname = Emperor Crimson Eulogy |user = Diavolo Vinegar Doppio |namesake = King Crimson Epitaph |type = Close-Range Stand Shared Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = E |durability = E |precision = ? |potential = ? |colors = VentoAureo |seiyuu = }} , sometimes shortened to , is the Stand of Diavolo, featured in Vento Aureo. It has a sub-Stand, , which is primarily utilised by Doppio, Diavolo's split personality. Appearance King Crimson is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Diavolo's, but tends to look much bigger and taller. Its body is covered by a raised diagonal grid; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear. Its eyes comprise sharp orifices of a steep inward slant; from which emerge small, round fish-like eyes that have the same fragmented pupils that Diavolo himself has. Its crown is flat and from its forehead emerges a raised level that bears a smaller, oval face of the same expression. In earlier depictions, there were two raised levels. It constantly bares its teeth through a small mouth. The second face on King Crimson's forehead is named Epitaph, and is sometimes duplicated in the same position on Doppio's forehead. Its design is inspired by the character George/Kuato, from the 1990 science fiction film , a mutated human with a smaller twin brother conjoined in his belly.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Befitting its name, King Crimson is depicted in all media featuring it as being primarily red, with the shade of red varying from work to work. It is depicted in all media as having lime green eyes. Its primary face and the grid on its body is either white or yellow, and its metallic body parts are usually portrayed as white or silvery. King Crimson's knuckles, ankle decorations, lower back, and the soles of its feet vary in color throughout its many appearances, being depicted as white, silver, gold, or emerald (with the aforementioned areas occasionally varying in color in a single depiction). Personality Although Diavolo frequently talks through King Crimson, it shows no particular personality besides always possessing an angry or irritated expression. Abilities King Crimson is one of the most powerful Stands featured in the series. Both physically strong and possessing the ability to erase time and predict the future, King Crimson is described as invincible against all other Stands whose powers do not affect time. King Crimson is a powerful Stand able to punch through people's bodies or cleave them in a chop with significant ease. Unlike other melee-based Stand Users, Diavolo generally uses it to perform swift single attacks that are almost always fatal rather than painful barrages. Examples include completely obliterating a fortune teller's upper body in a single punch and throwing a pairs of scissors with such strength that they completely severed Risotto Nero's right foot, among multiple other occasions where it effortlessly severed and rived body parts (especially limbs). Much like other Close-Range Stands, it's weaknesses are poor effective range (about 2-3 metersArtbook: JOJO A-GO!GO! - Stands, p.106) and permanence, making it difficult for its User to hide their identity against multiple foes. Time Erasure King Crimson's signature ability is to erase a given frame of time lasting up to 10 seconds,Chapter 521, The Mystery of King Crimson (4) starting from the instant the ability is activated.Chapter 519, The Mystery of King Crimson (2)Volume 56, in-between Stand stats; Chapter 522, The Mystery of King Crimson (5) "During" this period of time, other people will be unable to experience anything that happened and will retain no memories of it either.Chapter 520, The Mystery of King Crimson (3) After the allotted time frame, they will suddenly find themselves in the situation they were supposed to be afterwards. There is, however, one instance where a person was able to see their double before finding themselves in their future position. On the other hand, Diavolo remains fully conscious during the erased time and only he can re-adjust his actions. In the manga, Diavolo sees the erased time as a void filled with juxtapositions of what would have happened during this period in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase, allowing him to think out the next best action (for instance, when Bruno Bucciarati tried to punch Diavolo during the erased time, Diavolo saw Bucciarati's superimposed positions during his punch). The anime adaptation has Diavolo visualize a ghostly red image of his foe's next move instead. While Diavolo can interact with himself (demonstrated when he cuts his own wrist during the erased time)Chapter 570, They Called Him Diavolo (2) and can interact manually with objects not currently or fated to be affected by other phenomena (cleaning up his temporary work station at a motel within the erased time),Chapter 540, Spice Girl (2) it is worth noting that King Crimson is never shown to directly interact with people until time returns to normal, as opposed to The World, which is able to interact with the whole physical realm while time is stopped. In a sense, Diavolo temporarily removes himself from reality, resulting in attempts to 'interact' with him to be rendered futile. Diavolo mainly uses this time erasure to position himself into an advantageous position while his opponent unconsciously "acts" during the erased time and to nullify any attack that may reach him, making King Crimson invincible in any one-on-one fight. This ability can also be interpreted as "removing cause" in contrast to Gold Experience Requiem's ability to "remove effect". In the former's case, all interactions are skipped over and their results are nullified (events continue to occur for the people affected), whereas the latter instead creates a never-ending cycle of an interaction with no result ever occurring (a single event is never completed for the person affected). Epitaph Manga Debut: Chapter 544, King Crimson vs. Metallica (1) Epitaph is a sub-Stand that assists and completes King Crimson's time erasure. From up to ten seconds, Epitaph gives Diavolo or Doppio the ability to see into and "forecast" the future,Chapter 518, The Mystery of King Crimson (1) usually represented as images on the inside of their bangs.Chapter 544, King Crimson vs. Metallica (1) The image produced includes the general area with Doppio/Diavolo as the main focus, allowing either of them to see what happens around them as well as directly at them. However, the visions are incomplete and only show the final result without the steps taken to it and thus can be subject to interpretation. Doppio thus could see himself on the ground with a foot flying, but initially thought that the foot was his.Chapter 545, King Crimson vs. Metallica (2) The prediction of the next ten seconds are usually unavoidable, but thankfully effectively warn Diavolo and Doppio of incoming attacks such as when Doppio realized a pair of scissors would form inside his throat, he easily tore them out in order to save himself. However, King Crimson itself can completely cancel what happens in the vision if it erases time at the right moment. Likewise a Stand affecting Fate like Gold Experience Requiem which returns King Crimson's power to the "zero" state, can simply make the vision false as it steers Fate to its advantage.Chapter 588, Gold Experience Requiem (3) Diavolo and Doppio often use the forecasting ability of Epitaph to predict any incoming threat, making sneak attacks ineffective against them. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Volume_56.jpg Volume_58.jpg Volume_61.jpg Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png King Crimson Bruno Buccellati.jpg|King Crimson punches directly through Bucciarati's torso BucciaratiPunchedbyKC.png|The punch causes Bucciarati to scream out in pain KingCrimsonPerception.jpg|The time erasure from The Boss' perspective BrunoFatallyInjured.jpg|King Crimson fatally injures Bucciarati Coco Jumbo Copy-Boss.jpg|Sucked by Mr.President Boss&KCSittingAround.jpg|Tauntingly sitting in front of Bucciarati Keyboard.png|Breaking a computer keyboard DoppioGivenEpitaph.PNG|Epitaph is granted to Doppio to defeat Risotto Nero DoppioEpitaph.png|Epitaph predicts Doppio's "death" HalfASecond.png|King Crimson erases half a second to defend against Narancia's attack Doppiokillsabachio.png|King Crimson fatally injures Abbacchio Polnareff''death''.jpg|Killing Polnareff KCArmSever.jpg|King Crimson punches Gold Experience upside the head then severs its arm KCMisTrish.jpg|Dangerously looming over Mista in Trish's body DiavoloKillingTrish.PNG|King Crimson seemingly kills Trish in Mista's body ColorKIll.png|King Crimson destroying Chariot Requiem KCArrow.jpg|King Crimson attempts to turn into a Requiem Stand DiavoloKillingGiorno.PNG|Epitaph predicts Giorno's death at Diavolo's hands King Crimson Destroyed.png|King Crimson destroyed by Gold Experience Requiem King Crimson.png|King Crimson's stats |-| Anime= King_crimson_grabs_brunos_arm.png|King Crimson grabs Sticky Fingers' arm King_crimson_twists_brunos_arm.png|King Crimson bends Sticky Fingers arm backwards, almost snapping it King_crimson_full.png|King Crimson's first full appearance King_crimson's_face_close_up.jpg|King Crimson's face close up KCScowl2.jpg|Another close-up. KC_2.jpg|King Crimson's arm effortlessly pierces Bucciarati's body King_crimson_talking3.png|Explaining to a heavily wounded Bruno that none shall threaten The Boss' throne KKpunchesBruno.png|King Crimson punches directly through Bucciarati's torso Sticky_fingers_attacking_king_crimson.png|Attacked in retaliation by Sticky Fingers King crimson timeskip.png|King Crimson skips time King crimson raised hand.png|About to attack Bucciarati yet again King crimson chop.png|Chopping Bucciarati straight through the shoulder King crimsong talking after chop.png|Talking to a dying Bucciarati King crimson trish.png|Preparing to kill Trish King crimson trish2.png|Moments away from killing Trish as Bucciarati looks on in horror King crimson trapped.png|Sucked into a ladybug pin effected by Gold Experience King crimson stairs.png|Questioning Bucciarati about the identity of the second traitor King crimson pointing.png|King Crimson points menacingly at Bucciarati, preparing to finish him off Sticky fingers punching face.png|Narrowly avoiding a punch from Sticky Fingers by skipping time TimeSkip2.jpg|King Crimson activating Time Skip, the world replaced by the void from its perspective. TimeSkip1.jpg|Seeing the actions that Bucciarati's Sticky Fingers will make in erased time. King crimson behind.png|Seconds away from attacking Bucciarati King crimson climbing.png|Climbing a wall to reach Giorno and Bucciarati King crimson preparing to strike.png|King Crimson prepares to attack Giorno and Bucciarati... King crimson interrupted.png|...but the arrival of the rest of Team Bucciarati ruins his plan King crimson stalking.png|Stalking Team Bucciarati as they escape from the church KCKeyboard.jpg|King Crimson breaks a keyboard out of its master's frustration. KCscowl.jpg|King Crimson behind its master. DoppioEpitaph.jpg|Epitaph appears on Doppio's forehead. KCkills1.jpg|King Crimson murders a fortune teller. KCkills_2.jpg|King Crimson with its master behind. King Crimson Stats.png|King Crimson's Stats |-| Game= Gio02.jpg|''GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's cover Gio01.jpg|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure's poster Giogio12.png|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure'' GGPS2KingCrimson.png|''GioGio's Bizarre Adventure'' KingCrimson ASB.jpg|King Crimson as it appears in All Star Battle king crimson taunt all star battle.png|King Crimson taunting in All Star Battle D&KC-ASB.jpg|Diavolo and King Crimson upon activation of a Great Heat Attack (ASB) Diavolo KingCrimson jojoeoh.png|King Crimson as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= KinguCrimson.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' KingCrimson.jpg|King Crimson JOJO A-GO!GO! concept art GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands C Black.png|Super Action Statue KingCrimsonSAS.png|Super Action Statue KingCrimsonSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue (Wonderfest) KingCrimsonBlueSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Ver. Blue KUJI King Crimson.png|Ichiban Kuji 27217.jpg|Kotobukiya Figures Top (9).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 29818.jpg|Sofubi Figure |-| Sketches= KC1.jpg KC2.jpg Trivia * Much like DIO's "Time is frozen"/''"And time resumes", Diavolo has his own phrases to go along with King Crimson's abilities: ''"Time has been erased" for when he activates the ability and "Time returns its progression" for when he deactivates it. * All the JoJo video games that include Diavolo as a playable or in-game character have different interpretations of the power: ** In ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2), the time erase was shown to slow down the opponent's actions while Diavolo still moves at normal speed for the duration of the obliterated time, a mechanism similar to Made in Heaven's time acceleration abilities. ** In All Star Battle, it acts similar to The World - through a number of abilities, Diavolo creates a erased time space (a special ability simply referred to as "Erasing Time") in which he is free to move about and the opponent is unable to take action. After a certain amount of time has passed, or as soon as Diavolo initiates an attack or ability, the spell is broken. King Crimson also acts as his dash and Epitaph can be activated to allow Diavolo automatic Stylish Dodging without depleting his Guard Gauge. ** In Eyes of Heaven, Diavolo becomes invincible as well as invisible to his opponents within the erased time, causing him to gradually lose stamina. Other characters can still move and act normally, but are otherwise ignorant to Diavolo's location. Furthermore, the Epitaph ability Diavolo had in All Star Battle allowing him to dodge instantly after getting attacked returns in the form of a skill (assigned to the Square button). *The anime adaptation portrays King Crimson's time-skip ability with a glitched effect, as if the animation itself has corrupted and skipped forward. The music playing during scenes where the ability is used skips forward as well. * The convoluted and inconsistent nature of King Crimson's abilities have become infamous among fans, with the phrase "it just works" often being used to facetiously handwave the long-standing lack of a clear and concise explanation. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Shared Stands